


*ac runs and hides* *ac runs and hides furever*

by Kitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is killed by Gamzee, Nepeta doesn't leap out of the vent for revenge.</p>
<p>My take on what would have happened.</p>
<p>((Sorry, I kind of change tenses at one point...))</p>
            </blockquote>





	*ac runs and hides* *ac runs and hides furever*

**Author's Note:**

> ((I also recommend listening to this song. It helps set the mood or something. I was listening to it on repeat while writing this.
> 
> http://tindeck.com/listen/bhxz ))

Frozen with fear, all Nepeta can do is watch as Gamzee shoots, impaling Equius through the leg with his own arrow. As Gamzee begins walking toward her moirail, Nepeta begins to think that time started moving slower, much slower. She has to keep reminding herself to breath, and quietly. It seems to take forever for Gamzee to reach Equius, and when he does, Nepeta resists the urge to leap out and take the clown's head off herself. She can see Gamzee's mouth moving, but all she hears is silence. Silence with the faint beat of her heart, beating faster than it should be.

Nepeta can feel her claws begin to dig into her palms, making olive green blood ooze out and create a small, but steadily growing puddle on the metal below her. She just watches with wide eyes as Gamzee loops the string of the bow around Equius' neck. Before she can see anything happen, she closes her eyes and bites her lower lip, causing it too to leak blood onto the vent floor. The silence is still mostly there and she can still hear her pounding heart, but joining it is the faint and fading sound of honking. She knows the sound will engrave itself into her mind, forcing her to hear it for the rest of her life.

When she opens her eyes, Gamzee is gone. Equius' limp body is sprawled out in the lab floor, the arrow still in his leg and the string still wrapped around his throat. His face is dark blue, a color she'll never see the same way again, and there is an wide, scary grin on his face. There's an erie silence as she stares on, broken only by distant honks that are still slowly quieting. 

Quietly, Nepeta wraps her fingers around the grate in front of her, pushes slightly to remove it front the vent's mouth, then pulls it inside and sets it behind her. She leaps silently out of the vent and then drops down onto her hands and knees. Green tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she neared Equius, the moirail that had meant so much to her for as long as she could remember. She stayed beside him for only a few minutes, a few minutes that felt like hours to her.

She knew if she stayed there for too long Gamzee would find her. She stared at Equius' face for a moment longer before turning away and standing. What was she going to do now?Maybe Karkat and the others were still somewhere nearby... no, it would be too risky to go looking for them. The only option was to hide. Something suddenly sparked within her and the corners of her mouth twitched.

It only took seconds her the slight grin to become a large, terrifying smile. She started giggling, which slowly grew into loud, crazed laughter that rung throughout the lab. She grabbed the sides of her coat and pulled, ripping the thick green fabric away from her body. It didn't take long for the coat to become a pile of green cloth mixed with hints of blue from her destroyed shoes. She took one more look around the room and then pounced back into the vent. 

It wasn't long, maybe and hour or two, when she neared a grate she nearly passed. She barely glanced in it's direction and almost continued on, but something caught her eye. She backed up a little and peered through. On the other side was a large, nearly emtpy room. The only thing in it other than bare walls were two, only slightly familiar figures. 

Gamzee and Karkat stood facing each other. Karkat had his sickles drawn and Gamzee had a large and very colorful hammer that she would have loved to get her paws on. She would have jumped out and taken it, but who was holding it stopped her. She watched on, trying to desipher what they were saying.

Gamzee laughs a low, growling laugh, which makes Karkat's eyes widen. Nepeta doesn't catch what he whispers afterwards, and she can't really understand the shout that follows it. Nepeta cocks her head.

Gamzee begins walking forward and Karkat backwards. Nepeta quietly laughs at this almost famliar scene, knowing it was going to be tough for Karkat to attack his best friend. As the indigo blood nears his victim, she finds that she doesn't feel the need to look away like last time. It's only a matter of moments before the smell of fresh blood reaches her nose. Nepeta takes a beep breath before continuing through the vents. She makes a note to go back once Gamzee is gone to do some painting.

She keeps going until she reaches a dead end and takes a moment to look through the grate. A large grin formed on her face when she saw what was on the other side. Terezi and Sollux are sitting in chairs on the far side of the room, following the sound of Kanaya's footsteps as she paces back and forth in front of them. The glowing troll's lips are slightly moving, but nothing but a small mumbled comes out. Nepeta giggles, making Kanaya stop and all three of them turn their heads in her direction.

She laughs more as she shoves the grate off of the mouth of the vent. The others gasp as they watch her crawl out after it. She stands for a moment with her back turned to them, and Kanaya lets out a sigh of relief when Nepeta turns to face them, which then quickly becomes a look of both confusion and fear.

Nepeta sees the jade blood eye her left hand, making her too look down at it. It's covered in dark blue blood. She figures she must have set her hand too close to Equius' leg when she was last in there. Nepeta looks back up, still laughing.

Kanaya takes one step forward. "Nepeta?" She asks, fear and worry in her voice.

"Hehe, that's my name," Nepeta mewed, moving her hands behind her and gripping her right wrist with her other hand.

Terezi stands up, but stops when Kanaya motions in her direction. "Nepeta, where is Equius?" She questions quietly.

Hearing that name made her laugh. "Oooh, I'm sorry but he's gone! You certainly won't be seeing him around anymore," Nepeta smiled and began to gently sway from side to side.

Pure fear replaced the confusion on Kanaya's eyes and her mouth fell open. Terezi and Sollux mirrored her actions from behind. "What do you mean by that?" The rainbow drinker asks, unable to raise her voice above a whisper.

Nepeta tilts her head as if she was confused by the question, but the smile never fades. "What don't you understand? He's gone! Dead!" She squeaks, bouncing just a bit at the last word.

Terezi falls back into her chair and Kanaya steps backwards. Sollux stands up and shouts: "What did you do to him?!"

Nepeta's smile is gone in a blink. She's standing in front of the yellow blooded troll almost as fast, her lips pulled back into a snarl and her eyes wide. "I didn't do anything!" She growls. "I would never have hurt him! Him or Karkat!"

Sollux's black, empty eyes are wide in shock as he falls back into his chair. Nepeta backs away from him, stopping when a hand lands on her shoulder. She turns her head just enough to see Kanaya standing at her side. "Nepeta, what happened to Equius and Karkat?"

Nepeta ducks away from her hand and moves away so that she's standing a few feet away from them all. She laughs and her smile returns. "Gamzee got them, of course." She glances around and lowers her voice to a whisper. "And if your not careful, he'll get you too!" As if on que, a quiet honk is heard from somewhere not too far away, making the other three jump. Nepeta doesn't even flinch.

She turns back towards the vent but stops when she hears Kanaya bring out her chainsaw. She glances back and sees the other troll staring at her. "Where are you going?"

Laughing, Nepeta drops down onto her hands and feet. "To hide," She whispers before springing upwards and dissapearing into the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> END~!
> 
> So? What do you think?


End file.
